The method of reducing the size of cellular tissues in situ has been used in the treatment of many diseases, or as an adjunct to surgical removal procedures. One method used requires heating the tissues, and causing them to shrink and tighten. It is often less traumatic than surgical procedures and may be the only alternative method, wherein other procedures are unsafe or ineffective. Ablative treatment devices have an advantage because of the use of a destructive energy that is rapidly dissipated and reduced to a nondestructive level by conduction and convection, to forces of circulating fluids and other natural processes.
Devices using microwave energy, radiofrequency energy (RF), ultrasonic energy, cryogenic means, laser energy, and tissues destructive substances have been used to destroy malignant, benign, and other types of cells and tissues from a wide variety of anatomic sites and organs. Tissues treated include isolated carcinoma masses and, more specifically, organs such as the prostate, glandular and stromal nodules characteristic of benign prostate hyperplasia. These devices typically include a catheter or cannula which is used to carry a radiofrequency electrode or microwave energy antenna, through a duct, to the area of treatment, and applying energy diffusively through the duct wall into the surrounding tissues in the targeted directions.
Of particular interest to the present invention are RF therapeutic protocols, which have been proven to be highly effective when used by electrophysiologists for the treatment of tachycardia; by neurosurgeons for the treatment of Parkinson's disease; and by neurosurgeons and anesthetists for other RF procedures such as Gasserian ganglionectomy for trigeminal neuralgia and percutaneous cervical cordotomy for intractable pains. Radiofrequency treatment, which exposes a patient to minimal side effects and risks, is generally performed after first locating the tissue sites for treatment. Radiofrequency energy, when coupled with a temperature control mechanism, can be supplied precisely to the device-to-tissues contact site to obtain the desired temperature for treating a tissue.
Hemorrhoid is a varicose dilatation of a vein of the superior or inferior hemorrhoidal plexus, resulting from a persistent increase in venous pressure. The external hemorrhoid is a varicose dilatation of a vein of the inferior hemorrhoidal plexus, situated distal to the pectinate line and covered with modified anal skin. The internal hemorrhoid is a varicose dilatation of a vein of the superior hemorrhoidal plexus, originating above the pectinate line, and covered by mucous membrane. A more serious case of hemorrhoid, prolapsed hemorrhoid, is an internal hemorrhoid that has descended below the pectinate line and protruded outside the anal sphincter. One of the worst cases, strangulated hemorrhoid, is an internal hemorrhoid which has been prolapsed sufficiently and for long enough time for its blood supply to become occluded by the constricting action of the anal sphincter.
Taylor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,047 teaches a hemorrhoid-removing device. Tuffel in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,221 teaches a hemorrhoid inflammation-reducing device. Bidoia in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,863 teaches an instrument for the ligation of hemorrhoids. None of them discloses a medical device by using a suitable energy to treat a dilated vein to shrink it. On the other hand, an alternative for hemorrhoid treatment is by surgically removing the dilated vein by a laser or other means. For a dilated vein, RF energy or other suitable energy can be applied for treating the tissues of the vascular walls, and causing them to shrink and tighten.
Imran in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,218 entitled "Catheter having needle electrode for radiofrequency ablation" teaches a method using a needle electrode that is attached onto a catheter for radiofrequency ablation. Though a needle-like electrode is beneficial to ablate a tissue point for deep lesion, it is not disclosed that the particular needle electrode could possibly combine pressure therapy for proper contact with the target tissues. The "pressure therapy" is defined in this invention as application of an appropriate pressure onto the tissues by a medical device, in association with another therapy, such as a RF therapy.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved medical device and methods using the radiofrequency energy to treat a dilated vein or tissue, such as hemorrhoids while simultaneously applying pressure therapy to the target tissue.